1988
Events *6th January - Baldwin's Casuals changes from making denim to curtains. *11th January - Ida Clough is sacked from the factory by Mike Baldwin after an argument over pay. *18th January - Kevin and Sally Webster are denied a mortgage by the building society. *10th February - Gail Tilsley agrees to remarry Brian Tilsley. Birth of Eva Price. *24th February - Brian and Gail Tilsley are remarried. *29th February - Kevin and Sally Webster move into No.13. Bet Gilroy tells husband Alec she is expecting their baby. *2nd March - Mike Baldwin is beaten up by Graham Farrell because of his with his wife, Linda. *7th March - Bet Gilroy loses the baby she is expecting. *9th March - After a row with Vera Duckworth, her mother Amy Burton leaves No.9, much to Jack’s relief. *12th March - Paul and Lesley Kershaw are married. *14th March - Sally Webster's sister, Gina Seddon, arrives at No.13 and dumps herself on them, having had enough of her dad. *16th March - Curly Watts suspects Alf Roberts of racism after he gains the tenancy of the Corner Shop flat over Shirley Armitage. *4th April - Curly Watts and Shirley Armitage spend their first night in the Corner Shop flat. *6th April - Curly Watts's parents meet Shirley Armitage for the first time and show their prejudices when they see that she is black. *11th April - Alan Bradley gets a reluctant Rita Fairclough to lend him £6,000 to start up his security business. *18th April - Mike Baldwin is arrested for drink-driving. *25th April - Audrey Roberts returns from Canada and tells Gail Tilsley all about Stephen Reid - the brother she never knew she had. *27th April - Mike Baldwin is banned from driving for twelve months and fined £200 for drink-driving. *2nd May - Sandra Stubbs is taken on as the Rovers' new cleaner. *3rd May - Adam Barlow is born. *9th May - Ida Clough admits to Mike Baldwin that she shopped him to the police for drink-driving. *11th May - Percy Sugden barricades himself in his Community Centre flat to avoid being evicted by the council. *18th May - Emily Bishop agrees to Percy Sugden lodging at No.3 for two weeks, not realising that she will be stuck with him for the next nine years. *25th May - Percy Sugden moves into No.3 with Emily Bishop. *8th June - Don Brennan and Ivy Tilsley have stag and hen parties. *13th June - Ivy Tilsley marries Don Brennan. *6th July - Rovers cleaner Sandra Stubbs is beaten up by her husband Ronnie when she refuses to take him back. *11th July - Ken Barlow and Alan Bradley save Sandra Stubbs from being beaten up by her husband Ronnie. *27th July - When Gus Ferris needs somebody to sing at the Old Band Club, Alec Gilroy suggests Jack Duckworth, knowing that he will be terrible. Jack is booed off the stage. Malcolm Reid visits Audrey Roberts from Canada. *10th August - The Street residents go on a coach trip to Blackpool where Audrey Roberts's former lover Malcolm Reid asks her to leave Alf for him. Audrey refuses. *29th August - Terry Duckworth returns to Weatherfield and does a runner from Don Brennan's taxi without paying his fare. *5th September - Derek Wilton proposes marriage to Mavis Riley. *19th September - Sally Webster's sister Gina Seddon, dumps herself at No.13 again after her boyfriend Billy Wyatt is imprisoned. *12th October - Jenny Bradley realises that her father Alan is having an affair behind Rita Fairclough's back. *17th October - During a row with Rita Fairclough, Jenny Bradley drops a hint that father Alan is deceiving her. *19th October - Rita Fairclough discovers that Alan Bradley's affair is with Carole Burns. She confronts him: he blames her for being cold towards him and moves out of No.7. *7th November - Derek Wilton and Mavis Riley have their stag and hen nights. *9th November - After many years of mutual dithering, Derek Wilton and Mavis Riley are married. *30th November - After rowing with Sandra Stubbs over Pete Shaw, Gloria Todd quits her job and leaves the Street so that Sandra can keep her job (Final appearance of the character). Jamie Ramsden is born. *7th December - Terry Duckworth moves to Bournemouth. *12th December - Tracy Barlow is given a part in the school pantomime (First appearance of Dawn Acton in the role). Alan Bradley steals the deeds to No.7. *14th December - Alan Bradley gives his name as "Len Fairclough" to the Castlewell Building Society so that he can remortgage No.7. *25th December - Deirdre Barlow escapes from Brian Roscoe’s flat, after he refused to let her leave for hours. See also *Coronation Street in 1988 *Category:1988 episodes External links *1988 at Wikipedia Category:1988